


Call out my name (Seeking help)

by theboywhocried (foryaoi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, im sorry for being sub most of the time shua ily, submissive joshua hong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryaoi/pseuds/theboywhocried
Summary: thesis revision or sex?— definitely sex.(or alternatively Jeonghan asks for help but of course he has better plans.)





	Call out my name (Seeking help)

**Author's Note:**

> im just jihan deprived im sorry :c

"Shua, come over to my place after class."

The younger raises an eyebrow,  _"Why?"_

_"So you could help me with my thesis?"_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Joshua says, "And in all places, why do you have to pick your place? Why not in the nearby cafe instead?"

"Because my place has a stable connection and an air conditioning unit as well?" Jeonghan responds, smiling cheekily.

Joshua rolls his eyes, " _Right_."

—

Later that day, Joshua walks into the room with a half-naked Jeonghan facing him. "Why are you topless?"

"Because I just got out of the shower." The elder replies casually before smiling slyly, "Like what you see, babe?"

"No, so better get dressed."

"Why bother when you're gonna strip me down later anyways."

Joshua grabs the nearest pillow before hitting the latter, " _Shut up_."

The elder giggles before pecking Joshua's lips. "Are you gonna stay for the night?"

"No."

" _I know just what to do to make you stay._ "

"I'm here for your thesis, not for some live action."

Jeonghan hums, "Yeah, alright. Whatever you say, beautiful."

“What made you write your proposal in English anyway?” the younger asks while proofreading the articles.

“I wanted to impress the panelist. Plus, having your book in English has additional points.” The latter says, sitting behind the younger as he wraps his arms tightly around the lean figure. “Good thing I have a native American boyfriend with me.”

“Lucky you.”

—

Staring intently at the younger with his v neck cut low, Jeonghan couldn’t stand it anymore, slipping his hands under Joshua’s loose sweater, slowly flicking the younger’s nipples.

“ _Jeonghan_.” Joshua warns, voice getting thick, pulling the latter’s hand off of his chest.

“ _Baby, I want you_.” His voice was low, raspy even, mouthing wet kisses on the younger’s exposed flesh.

“ _Jeong-_ “

Jeonghan shuts the laptop down, pulling Joshua onto his lap as he shush the younger. “We’ve been busy these past few months. We even rarely see each other _. I just miss you_.”

Joshua stares at the elder’s eyes burning with both lust and passion as he gently caresses the latter’s cheek, “l miss you too, Han. _So much_.”

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make you feel good, _so good that it will make your knees weak.”_

 

— 

 

 Room filled with moans and bodies covered with sweat, Jeonghan thrusts in and out rapidly with both hands lie side by side as a support.

"J-Jeonghan, baby, _oh my g- god,_ that feels so good." Joshua grunts with his voice shaking, arching his back as he feels the elder hit his prostate over and over again. "R-right there, baby.  _Right there."_

Jeonghan nods before leaning in to suck the younger's nipple, increasing his pace as he slams into Joshua roughly.

The latter has his eyes shut, shamelessly moaning loud enough for others to hear.

"Fucking hell, Shua," Jeonghan says in between sucking the younger's neck, making sure to leave purple bruises before tugging at Joshua's throbbing cock, "You're so beautiful, so messed up,  _you turn me on so so much_."

 After an hour of endless skin slamming, Joshua finally pulls the elder's hair lightly, "H-Han... _Hannie, I'm getting close_."

" _O-oh fuck, me too, baby. Me too_."

 

With all the energy left in him, Jeonghan thrusts one last time before both of them sprouts loads of white sticky fluid. 

 

"God, I missed this. _I missed you_." Jeonghan says, putting all of his weight on the younger as he lays on top of him. 

Joshua giggles, pecking the latter's temple. "I missed you too, Hannie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (belated happy angel jeonghan day!)


End file.
